Survivors
by Katrussa
Summary: decisions about survival, death and significance of individual lives


I'm totally in awe towards Isayama and everybody involved in the anime version of shingeki no kyojin and I really feel the urge of writing something about it. Of course I do not own anything, I wish I did.

I hope I won't be slacking here, this is kinda important to me.

I'm not sure yet about spoilers concerning non-manga-readers but I will try to point them out per chapter if necessary.

„I'm not discussing this", Commander Smith said sharply, „it's pointless to fight them, we're way beyond that and we do not have the forces to even try. We had no chance with an experienced fresh squad against the intelligent ones, what makes you think that a handful of beaten and scared soldiers will make any difference?"

"I'm not talking about the beaten and scared ones", Levi hissed, "and I'm not talking about victory. You know that, Erwin. But the whole effort of the survey corps will be futile, if you don't bring back Eren and his father's recorded research safely. And you'll never make it across the plains from here."

"So what do you suggest?"

"We'll go through the forest again."

"You can't be serious", Smith said, "after the losses we've suffered. And we know that they won't fall for a trap again, the situation is completely different."

"It will slow them down", Levi explained, "as I said, this is not about winning a battle. This is about successfully running away."

"They might be slower in the forest but we're still in the disadvantage, because we won't be able to see them early and we can't spread into long range formation", Smith argued.

"We'll weaken them with losses", the Lance Corporal said, "and we can only do that in the forest."

"So you're actually planning to fight?" Smith asked incredulous.

Levi didn't even blink.

The Commander thought for a moment. Still shaking his head he asked:

"And how many men are we talking about?"

Levi raised his eye-brows and shrugged, "just one."

"Just one", Smith repeated, "so you'll stay behind on your own?"

"I can buy you time", the Corporal said quietly.

"Do you really believe it'll make a difference?"

"Trust me."

"Levi, I trust you with my life and the lives of the whole battalion."

"But …?"

"But I'm not leaving you behind. Not after everything we've been through."

"There's still a war going on, Erwin", the Lance Corporal reminded his superior.

"Yes, and we'll need every last man to protect the convoy", the Commander said not really believing that he would be able to convince his Corporal, "you'll serve as rear guard and last resort if we run into them. And I need you to keep up the troop morale, when the kids begin to fall apart."

"Keeping up the morale is your job, Erwin", Levi said smugly, "and you can use Ackermann as rear. Besides I hate playing with titans in the fields where I can't use 3D-gear effectively. Once we're out in the open we can only try to outrun them. That's why we have to go through the forest first, taking the longer route and then cover the shorter distance on the plains", and after a short pause already turning to go he added, "don't crap your pants, Erwin, I'll still have your back."

"You didn't even know Petra was in love with you, did you?" Commander Smith asked out of the blue.

"What?" Levi jerked around completely taken aback.

"You can't even imagine what life could be like without fighting, can you?" Smith continued, "what will you actually be doing after the war?"

"Don't go all sappy on me" said Levi making an effort to regain his composure, "I was a thug when you picked me up …"

"When this is all over you could …"

"… what?" Levi snapped again. "I could what? Become an honorable member of society?"

"That's your choice to make, Levi."

"I didn't fit into society before the war and I won't fit in afterwards. When there's no one to kill, you don't need a killer."

"Is that what you think you are? A killer?"

Smith grabbed the slight man by his shoulders.

"Is that how you see yourself, Levi?"

"I never went with that hero-bullshit", the young Corporal answered.

Smith slowly shook his head and released him, still looking at the hard features of Levi's face and holding the gaze of the hooded eyes.

"If you're a killer, we all are", Smith said, "and since I'm in charge of the survey corps, everything you do is my responsibility."

"You know that this doesn't apply to me. The court martial would just love to bring me to trial for insubordination, severe violence and probably murder in one case or the other. If they get their hands on me, they won't just wag a finger. I'll be up against the wall in no time", he said with a smirk "unless, of course, the wallists decide to crucify me."

"I'd never let that happen."

"You were always soft inside", Levi finally said and gave his Commander a genuine smile, "and believe it or not, I always appreciated that."

"I have to think about it", Smith finally said.

Later that evening the Commander marshalled the pathetic remains of the survey corps in front of their hideout to give out orders for their return to Wall Rose.

Jean Kirschtein, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackermann and Armin Arlert were among the survivors and although they were eager to go home the prospect of leaving the relative safety of the shelter scared them to death.

"You all know that we have more than 50 miles to cover back to Wall Rose. Our objective is, to return Eren Jaeger and all of his father's research safely back to headquarters. I need you to understand the importance of this mission. We cannot afford failure. This is the only chance we will ever have, to turn this war around."

Eren felt all eyes on him and tried not to show how frightened he was. The past weeks had been filled with endless terror and he couldn't really imagine going back after everything that had happened. The only foothold he had were his childhood friends Mikasa and Armin. That all three of them had survived under these circumstances bordered on a miracle.

The Commander continued:

"After considering all factors I have decided about the route we will take. We need to shorten the time we are out in the open. It is close to impossible to cover 50 miles on the plains without running into titans. Therefore we will go through the forest again."

The remaining soldiers instantly turned pale and Eren Jaeger even had to turn away retching.

The Commander glanced over the lines of uniformed men and women, scrutinizing the pale and terrified faces. Even Hanji Zoe, the crazy scientist looked worried.

"Taking this route will shorten the distance we need to cover in the open by more than 30 miles, although it will add another 10 miles altogether …"

"But Commander …" Eren couldn't hold back, "… we …"

Smith shot him a sharp look, "I haven't finished yet", he said and the young man fell silent.

"We won't be able to seriously harm the titans, but leading them through the woods will slow them down", the Commander continued, "we'll make them suffer and confuse them with scattered surprise attacks."

"Erwin", Hanji sounded agitated, "none of the corps is still fit enough for serious combat under these circumstances. This would be suicide."

"It's already decided", Smith said, ignoring the informal address of his second Major, "and you don't need to worry about the corps."

This caused confusion among the present soldiers, but Hanji quickly understood. When she looked around she couldn't find him though.

"You're sacrificing Levi" she stated bluntly, not bothering to ask, "I can't believe it."

Eren's eyes went wide and even Mikasa was shocked.

"Commander Smith", Eren shouted, "I ask permission to support Corporal Levi in this …"

"Don't be a fool, Eren", Hanji interrupted, "we need you to return to Wall Rose safely and he wouldn't take you anyway."

"But_**I **_could …," Mikasa tried to say, but Smith silenced her with a glance. Then he continued:

"I understand how you all feel but this is not a topic for discussion, these are final orders. Everybody will take his or her position in the line-up and we will successfully return to Wall Rose. The individual outcome for everyone depends on the circumstances. Corporal Levi will serve his part as decoy, he's already taking preparations in the forest right now.


End file.
